


The Littlest One

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Little!Patrick, Littles, M/M, caregiver!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete noticed that Patrick seems off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest One

**Author's Note:**

> more ageplay that I wrote in fifteen minutes, yay! Probably has grammar mistakes!

It's a rainy day, the sky grey and the entire landscape dreary. It's also a weekend, which means Pete and Patrick are off. It means Patrick can regress and relax and stop stressing. 

He and Pete are cuddling on the couch, covered in a blanket and watching cartoons, per Patrick's request. Patrick's oddly quiet, his mood seeming to reflect the weather outside. Come to think of it, he's been quiet all weekend. 

This sudden revelation bothers Pete a bit. Normally, Patrick's loud and cheerful and happy, oozing with energy. But he's been quiet and seeming lost in thought. Pete had to call his name three times to tell him breakfast was ready. Usually Patrick was already situated at the table, beaming and wiggling.

"'Trick? Daddy wants to know if you're okay." He murmurs softly, stroking his hair. Patrick tenses in his arms, his face scrunching up. "You know you can tell me anything, baby."

Patrick looks hesitant and then he opens his mouth, closing it instantly. "I-I-I... I want to be littler, daddy." Patrick whispers, voice cracking with nervousness.

Now Pete's a bit taken aback. Patrick's normal headspace is around five years old, the time when children are most carefree. He's never wanted anything for infants, besides his pacifier on occasion. 

"But- But I'm scared." Patrick whispers again, voice higher and a note of panic in it. Pete instantly soothes him with soft murmuring and a squeeze.

"Why are you scared, Patrick?" Pete asks him softly. He feels a rush of anxiety and he tenses slightly. Hasn't he done everything to make sure Patrick is safe and secure in his headspace? Maybe he's been missing something, something important.

Patrick curls into his side and clutches his shirt. "Afraid you won't like me. Afraid it will be scary." Patrick confesses and Pete can feel a few hot tears drip down and wet his shirt. He pats Patrick's back and drops a kiss to his forehead. Pete can feel some sadness at Patrick's reluctance to trust him completely. But then again, it hasn't been that long since the band had gotten back together. Two years wasn't enough to heal the wound in Patrick's heart from nearly five years without his best friend and his daddy.

"I'll love you no matter what, baby. I promise. I've always loved you no matter what, okay? And I know it might be scary at first, but I'll be right here, alright?" Pete tells him a quiet tone. Patrick thinks it over for a while and nods into his shirt. He's silent for a while and Pete just pats his back and murmurs soothing words into his ear. Pete hopes it's helping him.

"Thank you, Daddy." Patrick says when he speaks again, about fifteen minutes later. Pete can tell he's slipping into a littler headspace almost immediately. He's adopting a younger tone of voice and his eyes look sleepier, softer. "Feel lots better." Patrick murmurs, and yes, he's definitely slipping. Pete feels relieved and he's sure Patrick does as well. 

"I love you, Patrick. You can be as little as you want with me, okay? I'm always here." Pete says softly. Patrick nods again and lets out a contented sigh, eyes drooping. Patrick curls as close as he can get to Pete and closes his eyes. Pete kisses his head and closes his own eyes.

He's just glad Patrick feels so safe and secure with him.


End file.
